ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Militant
Species: 1/2 Unknown, 1/2 Imagine Alien Home World: Imagine Stream Militant is an alien used by Ryan in Razor: Omniverse. Appearance Militant has Iron Man's appearance with a more muscular appearance, shoulder blasters, and the Nexomnitrix symbol on the unibeam. Transformation Sequence Ryan slams down the Nexomnitrix's dial and is engulfed in a green light. As the transformation track begins playing, Ryan hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him, as he crouches down. Ryan slams down the Nexomnitrix's dial and is engulfed in a green light. As the transformation track begins playing, Ryan hovers in a dark blue background with light blue bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him, as he crouches down. Powers - Armor Features Armor Composition The armor is composed of the same gold-titanium alloy, standard since the Mark III. It also has a partial force field that protects the armor from energy attacks. Micro-Storage Technology Edit Militant features Mirco-Storage technology based on its predecessor, the Mark 46. Sentry Mode Edit The armor also features a sentry mode, just like the Mark 43 as seen in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Retractable Helmet Edit It's safe to assume that the Mark 47 also has a fully retractable helmet like the Mark 46. Control Edit The Mark 47 can be controlled via Wi-Fi by the user's mind without having to be completely focused with head gear and gloves. Powers - Armor Capabilities Super Strength: The armor greatly amplifies the user's base strength and combat skills to extreme levels. Durability: The armor is extremely durable, capable of withstanding blasts and extremely powerful strikes, as well as completely bullet-proof. It also has an upgraded energy shield that passively improves its durability of the user.This armor has also shown enhanced durability than the Mark 46, making it more durable and stronger with the same technology of its predecessor. Extreme Flight: As with all new-generation Iron Man Armors, the Mark 47 is capable of enhanced flight via its repulsors and flight stabilizers, making it one of the most stable and fastest armors to date. The armor can fly past the Earth's Atmosphere because the armor uses energy more efficiently than its predecessors. Water Resistance: The Mark 47 is capable of underwater travel, as seen in Spider-Man: Homecoming when he retrieved Peter from a river. The Mark 47 is the 7th armor (the Marks 6, 37, 42, 43, 45, & 46 being the others) to have the ability to travel underwater without short-circuiting & eventually malfunctioning. Powers - Weapons Since the Mark 47 has almost the exact same design as the Mark 46, it has all of its predecessor's weapons. Repulsors: The Mark 47's secondary weapons, the 'Repulsors,'are every bit as powerful, if not more so, than its previous iterations, with nearly instantaneous charging-firing speed. Unibeam: The primary weapon, the Unibeam, is the armor's most powerful weapon. Missiles: Similar to the Mark 46, the Mark 47 has 6 mini missiles located on each shoulder. All of the missiles are very powerful capable of destroying objects like tanks. Lasers: The armor also has powerful cutting lasers in each back of the hand that can slice through thick stone easily. The lasers can cut apart most materials as well as weld metals together. Grapple Chains: Although not exactly a weapon, the Mark 47 has large, gas powered grappling hooks and chains located in the upper forearm. These are fired from a mechanism similar to the rocket launcher of the Mark 46. Each arm can hold up to 10 chains in each device Weaknesses Hacking - Militant can be controlled by an outside computer force. Category:Characters Category:Fusions Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Beam Emission Aliens Category:Flight Aliens